


Something She's Never Known

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cliches Galore, F/F, Fluff, Smut, i'm a brit writing about thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: Post 2x08, mainly from Lena's perspective, not first person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this, was supposed to be like only 1000-2000 words and only one chapter, but it grew and will probably be two chapters.

Lena rushed into her office.  It was late and no-one was working, so no-one saw how distraught she must have looked.  On the drive over she was contemplating the consequences of what she had just done and now, in her office, overlooking the city, everything dawned on her.  She had no family left.  Her father was dead, her brother in maximum security for life, and she had arranged for her mother to be arrested for attempted murder of countless alien citizens.  She sat down in her chair and sighed.  She had to get out of there before the police came.  She could rest easier knowing she did the right thing, but at the cost it came at.  She was alone, truly. She was an excellent actress, playing the part of the grateful orphan; who had been adopted by the rich and powerful Luthors.  But now there was no-one else for her.  She had been alone countless times before, and Lillian only ever showed her off at events, adopted not because they wanted her, to gain more publicity, and more power.  Lena was nothing but a tool in the Luthor game, and now she was the last one.  Her adoptive family’s legacy fell on her.  She was slowly changing that legacy, from manic obsessions and illegal alien experiments, to saving aliens and using LCorp for a force for good.

She got up and went straight for the whiskey, but hesitated.  She wasn’t going to turn to the drink every time she felt alone.  If that were the case, she’d have liver poisoning ages ago.  No, she went for the water next to it.  She poured herself a glass and walked out onto her balcony.  No-one knew what she had done, save her mother.  Everyone else thought the virus malfunctioned, and Lena would have it stay that way.  She didn’t do it for the thanks.  She did it because it was the right thing to do.  There was no-one here to see her so she didn’t have to keep herself held up.  She slumped down, leaning onto the balcony, glass of water still in her hand.  The night air was chilly, but she still had her coat on.  She looked out over the city.  None of them had any idea what had happened, they just continued on with their lives.  She turned around, placed her glass on the table next to her and leaned against the balcony, closing her eyes, breathing in deep, the crisp, cool air.  She opened her eyes and in front of her was Supergirl.

Supergirl had a hesitant look on her face.  The last time they talked was at the missile launch, where Lena was still pretending to be on her mother’s side. 

They both stood there silently.  Lena went to speak, but her mouth was dry.  She went to take her glass off the table when Supergirl came up close to her and pulled her into a hug. Lena stiffened, and then she melted into Supergirl, her strong arms the only thing keeping Lena upright.  Lena wrapped her own arms around Supergirl and held her close.  Lena was on the verge of tears.  She couldn’t remember the last time someone had hugged her.  They stood there, holding on to each other, for who knows how long.  All Lena knew was that it felt right. 

“Thank you.”  It was barely a whisper, but Lena heard. The tears welled up in Lena’s eyes, but never spilled. They pulled apart and Lena instantly missed the warmth that Supergirl brought.  She looked into Supergirl’s eyes and she saw awe. 

“You saved me.  I don’t know how to thank you.”  Supergirl confessed.  Lena was speechless.  The amount of times Supergirl had saved Lena’s life, this didn’t even count as repayment.  Lena opened her mouth and closed it again, no words being enough to tell Supergirl that what she did was no big deal, and she didn’t deserve her thanks, let alone a hug.

“You saved all alien life tonight.  We all owe our lives to you Lena.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”  Lena found her voice.

“I do.  I owe you an apology.  I was too quick to judge, and I know you, you’re a good person, with a bad family, and I let my prejudice for them cloud my judgement of you.”

“Everyone expects the worse from me, why shouldn’t you?”

“Because I am not everyone.  I’m your friend.  I should know better.”

Friend.  The word stuck with Lena.  Supergirl continued to ramble on, but Lena was focused on that word.  She had friends before, never close ones.  Ever since moving to National City, she had two friends, Kara Danvers and Supergirl.

She looked and saw Supergirl staring at her, “We are friends right?”  She asked

“Yes,” it came out scratchy, so she cleared her throat, “Yes, we are friends.”

Supergirl’s entire body relaxed and the smile that was absent from her face came back with a vengeance.  It honestly made Lena’s heart skip a beat when she was the one who made Supergirl smile like the sun.

“Good, because as my friend, I would like to share a secret with you.”

It got Lena’s attention.

“I was gonna tell you soon, because we were growing close…”

Grown close?  They had only met a few times, and the only other person she spent time with was…

“Kara,” it was a whisper, but Supergirl heard it, and she stopped mid-sentence her mouth hanging open.

“How did you know?” Kara asked, after composing herself.

“You and Supergirl are literally my only friends in the city, well you’re one person, so,” Lena said.  “As Supergirl, we’ve only worked together a handful of times, but as Kara, we’ve hung out, gotten to know each other, so I deduced it was you Kara.”

“Oh,” Kara was stunned. “Well that makes sense, and you are a genius.”

Lena smiled at that, “I wouldn’t use the word genius,”

“I would.  You held a gala to lure those guys into a trap and destroy the alien tech they were using against the people, and you,”  Kara paced excitedly, “You played your mother, you played everyone, made us, made me, believe that you were on her side, and then you pull it off again, by making the virus inert. Lena you are a genius, a wonderful, beautiful, talented genius.”

Beautiful, the word repeated in Lena’s head, and the way Kara had said it, with absolute glee on her face, her heart started beating faster, the thumping was getting louder and louder in her ears.  She looked down to try and drown out the sound to no avail.

“Lena?  Are you ok?”

She looked up and saw Kara standing close, too close, her hand on Lena’s arm, rubbing it gently, soothing her.

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s been a long day, you know with being attacked by that thing, and you know everything else.”

“I understand.  Do you want me to leave?”

“No!”  Lena said, a little too quickly. “Stay please.  I really don’t feel like being alone right now.”

Kara smiled.  “That’s great, cause I kinda wanted to invite you…”  Kara spoke so fast and hushed that Lena didn’t hear the last bit.

“I didn’t catch that last bit.” Lena said, smiling, Kara was being so adorable, and yes Lena had a huge crush on the reporter.

“I wanted to invite you to thanksgiving dinner.”  Kara said shyly.

Lena laughed lightly, “Kara, thanksgiving has gone.”

“I know, but we were gonna have Thanksgiving dinner, and then a wormhole opened up in my living room,” Kara paused and took in Lena’s confused face, “Long story, so we never got have dinner because everything else happened, so tomorrow we decided to have dinner at my place.”  Kara explained.

“So dinner with you and your family?”

“Yes.  Me, Alex, my mom, James and Winn.”

“Kara, I’d love to join you for Thanksgiving. Just tell me the time and I’ll be there.  Do you need to bring anything?”

“Just your c…self,” Kara tripped over her words.  Lena was sure she was about to say ‘cute self.’  She saw the way Kara looked at her, other women had before.  She was no stranger to their gaze, and she recognised it well.  She was going to play into it and make Kara squirm.  A little payback for Kara coming in and pretending to write a puff piece.

“Alright that’s sorted.  Wanna go for a fly around the city?”

Lena was stunned at this sudden forwardness.  She hated flying but Kara was pouting at her. 

“Um, I…” Lena stammered.

“It’s totally okay if you don’t wanna, I just thought it would be nice,”

“No, I understand,”

“I mean I’m not gonna drop you, if that’s that you’re worried about.”

“No, I have complete faith in you, I just don’t like flying that’s all.” Lena blurted out.

“Oh,” Kara said in a small voice.

“It’s just something irrational that comes up in me whenever I have to fly somewhere,” she saw the dejected look on Kara’s face and continued on, “But flying in Supergirl’s arms would be very different, I assume.” 

Kara’s face lit up, “You’re gonna love it, I promise.”

Damn hormones.

Kara scooped Lena into her arms and took off slowly, rising higher and higher into the city, the sounds and sights becoming smaller and smaller.  The air up here was colder, so Lena snuggled in closer to Kara.

“Lena, I’m sure my armpit has nothing on the view of the city from up here.”  Lena looked up to see Kara smirking, and then she looked down, and her breath was taken away. The city lights were stunning, they moved like a living organism, the cars below were dots speeding around.  Lena turned back to Kara to find her staring directly at her. 

“It’s beautiful,” Lena whispered leaning back into Kara for warmth, tilting her head up so she could see Kara’s face.

“It sure is,” Kara whispered back, leaning down so their foreheads were pressed together, lips mere inches apart.  Lena could hear Kara’s heart beating faster, and her own drumming in her ears.  There was nothing up here to distract them, so Lena closed the gaps between them and captured Kara’s lips in her own.

The kiss was soft, sweet, gentle, there was no need to deepen it.  it took Kara a second to respond, but when she did, it was enthusiastically.  Her lips moved against Lena’s and it made Lena’s head spin, and not due to the fact they were still up in the air.  Their lips separated, only for a moment before they latched back onto each other.

They finally separated.  Kara looked at Lena with wonderment in her eyes, and Lena looked blissful, she felt like it too.  She had just kissed Kara after months of wanting to.

“That was,” Lena tried to find her voice, “Incredible.”  She felt them being lowered, and she took the opportunity of Kara trying to find a rooftop, to pepper small kisses along Kara’s jawline, causing Kara to tighten her grip on Lena.  Lena smiled into the kisses and gently scraped her teeth along Kara’s perfectly sculptured jaw.

“If you keep doing that before I find a roof, I’m gonna drop you,” Kara said quickly.

Lena chuckled and kissed her jaw one last time, “Fine, I’ll behave.”

Kara ended up back on the balcony of LCorp; she dropped Lena, who sorted herself out, before pushing Kara up against the balcony wall and kissing her with full force.  This kiss was desperate, needy and hot.

Kara moaned into the kiss, melting into Lena’s touch, hands coming to undo her coat.

Lena chuckled into the kiss, “Eager are we?”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time now, so yes, I am eager.” Kara said, turning them around and switching their positions.  Lena liked this, being trapped between Supergirl and a wall.  Lena’s hands dragged up Kara’s strong arms, she shuddered, because she thought of how strong Kara was and it made Lena weak.  She ran her hands over Kara’s strong shoulders and down her toned back, pulling her closer.  Kara was much too happy to oblige and stepped in closer, leaving virtually no space between them.  Kara had managed to get Lena’s coat open and now her hands stayed in her coat, resting on Lena’s hips.  Lena was more adventurous and her hands travelled past Kara’s waist and rested on her ass.  She squeezed lightly, making Kara moan into her mouth.  Lena decided there and then she had a favourite sound.  It was Kara moaning.  So she squeezed again, and slipped her tongue into Kara’s mouth, and the moan Kara made was downright sinful and it sent a rush through Lena, making her head spin.  With all the effort she could muster, she pulled away from Kara, noting the little squeal Kara made.

“I needed to get us to solid ground so we could do that.”

Lena laughed.

“Come back to my place,” Kara started.  Lena raised her eyebrow.

“Not for that, okay, well maybe a bit more of this, but I want us to be in a relaxing atmosphere, and you know, somewhere warm.”

“I see your point.  Take me back to yours Kara.”

“No distractions!”

“I’ll try to resist, but now I’ve had a taste, I want more, and now.”

Kara gulped, picked Lena up and flew off to her apartment.

 

True to her word Lena didn’t distract Kara on the fly back, but as soon as they landed in Kara’s apartment, Lena was on Kara in an instant.  Lena was insatiable and Kara loved it.  unfortunately for them, Eliza was staying at Kara’s and Kara heard the bathroom door open and close, so she pushed Lena away, who was about to protest when Eliza walked into the room.

“Ka…Supergirl…” she started.

“It’s okay mom, she knows.”

“Oh okay.”

“Hi Mrs Danvers, I’m Lena Luthor.”

“I know who you are, please call me Eliza you saved my daughter and every single alien living in National City.”

Lena blushed, she didn’t think she was going to meet Kara’s mother until tomorrow.

“It was nothing.”

“No, it wasn’t.  You saved her, saved everyone, I don’t know what to say.”

“Mom, you’re embarrassing me.”  Kara mumbled.

“Oh, okay, well I’m going to turn in, it was nice meeting you Lena.”

“Likewise, goodnight Eliza.”

“Goodnight.”  And she walked out the room.

Lena and Kara looked at each other. “I’m gonna go change, literally will be a second.” Kara said, and before Lena could nod her head, Kara was back and in pjs.

“Lena smiled and shamelessly let her eyes roam Kara’s body.  “Cute.” Kara blushed.

They sat down on the sofa, Lena removing her coat and placing it on the side. 

“So, we can’t do what we were going to do because of your mom,” Lena started.

“Yeah, I forgot she was staying here. Sorry.”

“No, no need to apologise.  We can talk about how Kara and Supergirl both played a significant part in my life and they were the same person, and we can talk about your disguise.”

“My disguise?”

“Glasses, is that all it takes to fool people?” Lena asked, baffled.

“Apparently, oh and my acting skills.” Kara said proudly.

“What acting skills?” Lena giggled.

Kara looked hurt by Lena’s words, but it was an act.

“Kara when you are Supergirl, I admit, you act tougher, but you are adorable as both Supergirl and Kara Danvers.”

Kara smiled.

“Well I act like an average person and I blend in.”

“Never,” Lena said seriously, “You could never blend in, not to me anyway.” Lena confessed and Kara blushed.

“Wait a minute.  When we first met and I showed you the prototype for the alien detection device.”

“Yeah,” Kara said, looking at her hands, “About that, I’m sorry.”

“Why?  What did you do?”

“When you weren’t looking I kinda used my laser vision to fry the circuits, just a little bit, so it would read negative.”

“You broke my prototype?”

“I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to…hmmmm.”

Kara’s hasty apology was cut off by Lena’s lips on her own.

Kara melted into the kiss, but as soon as it started it was over.

“What was that for?” Kara asked, opening her eyes to a smug Lena.

“You ramble a lot, it’s okay, I know why you did what you did, you had to protect your secret.  I’m not mad Kara, I promise.  I don’t think I’ll put them on the shelves anyway.  They’re too dangerous, even if they would make a lot of money.”

“You know, if I ramble more, you can shut me up like that way more often.”

“Noted.” Lena said grinning.

 

They talked all through the night about everything. Cadmus, Lillian kidnapping Kara, how they made her deplete her powers so she could get her blood drawn and used to access the medusa virus, which only spewed the hate for which felt for her mother even further.  They talked about all the times Kara had come to Lena for help and then solved the problem as Supergirl.  Lena realised at the gala that she never did see Kara and Supergirl at the same time, just seconds after each other.  She laughed at how Kara had said golly, because it stuck with her, “Really Kara who says golly?” “I panicked okay.”

Eliza found them wrapped up in each other in the morning. Kara resting her head on Lena’s.  Lena lying on top of Kara with Kara’s arms wrapped around her.  They both had small smiles on their lips.  Eliza couldn’t be happier, both her girls finally happy with who they were.  She took a picture on her phone and sent it to Alex with the caption _looks like you’re not the only one crushing on a lady._ To which Alex quickly replied with _:O I’m on my way_.  Eliza tried to be as quiet as she could, but she placed a mug a little too loudly on the counter and it woke both the sleeping ladies up.

Kara’s head shot up and because of their positions, Lena was unfortunately startled awake.

“Mom?” Kara asked, a little dazed.  And then she looked down to see Lena rubbing her eyes, and lying back down on Kara’s chest.  It set something alight in Kara, and she so wished her mother wasn’t there so she could do something about it.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you two up, I’m just gonna make a coffee and then go back.

“No need Eliza, we’ll join you for coffee, I know I need some right now.” Lena said getting up off Kara.

Lena straightened out her dress and walked towards Kara’s room.  Kara ran off after her.

One freshen up later, (they didn’t dare do anything in case Eliza decided to walk in) and a change of clothes for Lena and they sat at the table with Eliza who had two more cups of steaming black coffee waiting for them.

“I didn’t know how you liked it Lena, so I left it black, so you can add whatever you like in there, and Kara you keep changing your preferences, so the same.”

“Thank you so much Eliza, this is too kind.” Lena said.

“No worries, you two looked tired, so I may as well, and I did wake you up.” Eliza explained.

“Well I like my coffee with just a bit of skim milk, no sugar.”

“Is that because you’re sweet enough,” Kara blurted out.  She realised what she said and Lena and Eliza both looked at her, Eliza thinking she was head over heels for Lena and shaking her head, and Lena looking at Kara like she was the most ridiculous thing on the planet, but it was wonderful, because it was aimed at her. Kara blushed deeply and grabbed the sugar and creamer and poured some into her coffee. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand, and kissed it, and Kara’s face went as red as her cape.  Eliza smiled. Lena was good for Kara, she could see. 

“Alright children, I am going to get changed, and then get started on this dinner.  Kara will you be doing the turkey?”

Kara looked up from her coffee cup and nodded.

“You’re cooking the turkey?”

“With my laser vision.” Kara grinned.

“It’s quite the sight, and it always turns out incredible.” Eliza said.

Kara beamed, and Lena smiled as well.  She never knew this kind of warmness with a family before and it felt nice to be in the middle of the light banter between mother and daughter.  Strange but nice.  It must have shown on her face because Eliza was reaching out for her hand.

“Are you okay Lena?” she asked, worry on her face.

“Yes, it’s just I never had this kind of relationship with my mother, she was more the show off your adopted kid to the press and be cruel to her in private kind of woman.”

Kara looked shocked, Eliza smiled, “That is no mother. That is a woman who will use anyone, even a child to get power and points in any way she can.  No need, you’re with Kara now, and with Kara, comes me.”

Lena’s heart swelled and tears threatened to spill.

“She’s a good mom.” Kara said,

“Good?  I’m great.  I’d like to think I’m supportive of my children.” Eliza joked.

“Thank you Eliza, it means so much.” Lena said, trying not to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n So many characters to write in this one. Hopefully it all makes sense, the focus shifts away from Lena and kind of weaves in and out of Lena and Kara’s perspective. I have read and re-read through this, so all mistakes are my own.

“So who’s coming to dinner?” Lena asked, all three of them sitting around the table.

“Well, there’s the three of us obviously,” Kara started; Lena gave her a look, “Alex, who you’ve met already, and my friends Winn, James and Mi-er…Mon-El.”

“Mon-El?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, you remember when you asked me to the gala and I was with that guy,”

“Mike something?”

“Yeah him, he’s an alien from Krypton’s sister planet, Daxam.  He crashed here a few months ago and I’ve been trying to teach him how to be more human, and it’s been challenging.” Kara said dropping her head.

“He has a crush on Kara.” Eliza said with a smirk, “Tried to butter me up with compliments and flowers.”

Kara’s head shot up, “Mom!”

“What?” Eliza said shrugging, “He does.”  Lena was enjoying this.

“Well who could blame him?  Look at you Kara; you’re just so pure, so sweet.  Why wouldn’t he have a crush on you?” Lena said, sincerely.  Kara blushed.

“He kissed me,” Kara blurted out.

“What!” Lena and Eliza said at the same time. Lena with a surge of anger and jealously that he kissed her first and Eliza with absolute surprise.

“I did not initiate it.” Kara said, looking only at Lena.

“I’m gonna go,” Eliza said, sliding off the stool and towards the sofa.

“I didn’t even mean for it to happen, Lena, he was hyped up on drugs and he doesn’t even remember kissing me.”

Lena still looked pissed.

“He kissed you without your permission, even in his drug addled mind-set that isn’t right.” Lena said through gritted teeth.

Kara kissed her cheek. “You’re adorable.”

“Kara!”

“I meant it as you have nothing to worry about.  I never liked him in that way anyway.  He read too much into the situation, and when he did kiss me, I was shocked and then my mind went straight to you, and how I was betraying you and then we weren’t even together and then I was thinking too much because the kiss was over and I got up and flew away. I just left him.”

“So I have nothing to worry about?” Lena asked.

“None whatsoever.” Kara said, standing from her stool and in front of Lena. “I’m yours Lena Luthor.”

Lena pulled her down into a hot kiss.  For a single short-lived moment, Lena’s mind went blissfully blank, as all she could focus on was Kara, and then she remembered Eliza was probably watching them from the sofa, so she pushed Kara away who whined at the loss of contact.  When Lena opened her eyes, she found Kara’s pupils blown wide, dark eyes, filled with lust, a look Lena had never seen on Kara before, and quickly noted as one of her favourites.  Kara leaned her forehead against Lena’s.

“Why’d you stop?” Kara asked breathlessly.

“Your mom, is probably watching us, I’d rather not mentally scar her.” Lena explained.

“Oh, right.” Kara said.  Apparently she was too fixated on Lena to even notice anyone else in the room.  It gave Lena a thrill, that she had this effect on Kara.  She gave Kara a quick kiss on the lips before gently pushing her away. Lena turned around to grab her mug, and checked on Eliza; thankfully she was watching the TV.

Lena looked down.  She was still in the clothes from the night before, and she was going to be a guest at thanksgiving. She needed to change.  Maybe persuade Kara to give her a lift.

“Kara, we have a problem.”

“What.”

“I’m still wearing last night’s clothes.  They kinda stink, and honestly if I’m having dinner with your family, I don’t wanna look trampy or smell bad.”

“Oh, no prob. Mom,” Kara called out.  Eliza turned around. “I’m taking Lena home to get changed.”

“Alright, but be back soon, your sister is on her way.”

“Ok bye,” Kara said waving to Eliza

“Bye Eliza.” Lena said walking hand in hand with Kara to the balcony.

Kara picked Lena up bridal style, and Lena held on tightly. Kara smirked before taking off.

“Um Lena, I have no idea where you live.”

“Oh, just fly towards LCorp, it’s a few blocks from there, and I have a balcony, and a key under the mat, so no need to fly me down to ground level.”

“Alright.”

As they flew Lena looked up at Kara, who had such a look of pure joy on her face as she looked out over the city.  It made Lena’s heart beat faster, which in turn made Kara smirk even more because Lena knew that Kara could hear it.  So she did the only thing she could think of and stretched her neck and kissed Kara’s jaw.  Kara’s grin faded instantly.  Lena gave a triumphant smirk as Kara looked down.  Kara shook her head and sped up past LCorp.

“See that building with the huge antenna, that’s mine, and my apartment is the one with the double balcony.” Lena said, pointing out where she lived.

“Yeah I see it.” Kara said, flying down and landing gracefully onto the balcony.  Kara set Lena down and Lena bent down to rummage under the mat to the balcony.  She found the key, stood up and unlocked the door to a huge, open apartment, white walls and black décor.    

“I’ll just go and changed and then we can go.  Make yourself comfy Kara; I’ll be 10 minutes, 20 tops.” Lena said walking through her apartment and into her bedroom.

Kara walked slowly over to the black sofa, running her fingers over the fine leather. 

Lena shut the door to her bedroom and panicked.  She had no idea what to wear and she noticed a weird smell.  It was her.  She needed a shower now.  She stripped off her clothes on the way to the bathroom, curtains still closed, she didn’t have time the day before, she was in a rush, and started the shower.  Hot water instantly poured out the shower head filling the room with steam.  Lena thanked herself for installing such a quick heating shower.  She jumped in.  A quick shower would have to do, not washing her hair, it would take forever to style and she did that yesterday anyway.

Kara heard the shower start and tried not to let her mind run away with her.  Lena was only getting ready.  No need for Kara’s mind to go to the gutter.  So she focused on Lena’s apartment instead.  Noticing how Lena had a black rug over rich wooden floors.  Everything in its own place, put there perfectly by Lena.  It looked nothing like her office where that was calculatedly cold and professional, it gave off a ruthless, ambitious woman vibe, which Lena certainly was, her home gave a lonely, introverted vibe, which was cemented in the fact that Kara had just spotted a PS4, and one controller.  It drew her eye and the games next to it were all one-player.  Kara stood up and walked to the kitchen.  Instantly going for the fridge, she found it well stocked.  She closed the fridge and leaned on the black marble on the island of the kitchen.  The white cupboards were  a complete contrast to the marble tops.

Kara heard the tap turn off and she walked over to the recliner chair facing Lena’s door, trying not to look too uncomfortable and guilty of rummaging through her apartment.

Lena hurried out the shower and dried herself off.  She walked into her walk in closet and pulled out some black skinny jeans and a semi-loose grey blouse, and black pumps.  It was supposed to be a chill day with family.  Lena could do that.  She got changed and let her hair fall soft around her face.  She opened her bedroom door and saw Kara looking at the ceiling.  She cleared her throat.

“I like the colour scheme.” Kara said, looking down from the ceiling and at Lena.  Her eyes roamed Lena’s body, and Lena straightened herself out a bit more.

“I chose it for a reason you know.” Lena said, walking towards Kara.

“I could tell.” Kara said with a smirk, looking back around at the apartment.

“The black and white, such a contrast, it keeps me grounded, makes me always remember that world isn’t black and white, just different shades of grey.  Everyone and everything is a shade of grey and there’s beauty in that.” Lena said, sitting down on the armrest of the chair Kara was on, staring at Kara

Kara turned her head and found Lena’s eyes dark and wanting.

“Yes, I suppose there is,” Kara whispered before leaning in and kissing Lena.

This time there were no distractions.  No mothers potentially watching, nothing.  Just the two of them, alone in Lena’s apartment. Lena broke the kiss and Kara protested before Lena straddled Kara and captured her lips once more.

Kara moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth to let Lena’s insistent tongue in.  Kara’s hands moved down Lena’s body resting on her hips, holding them there.  Kara broke the kiss, and Lena’s whine turned into a groan when Kara latched her lips onto Lena’s neck.  Lena panted hard, hands in Kara’s hair, moving down to her chest to gently push her away.  Kara obliged, looking confused.

Lena’s chest was heaving at the intensity of their make-out session.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked.

“We promised your mom that we’d be quick, and I don’t wanna disappoint her.” Lena explained, trying to control her breathing.

“Oh, okay.  I thought it was something I did.” Kara smiled.

“No, no.  You were… that was…wow.  Incredible.”  Lena stammered, trying to find the right word.  Apparently there wasn’t one that came to mind.

“So we should go then?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, yes.”  Lena looked down and her hands were still on Kara’s chest.  She took them off quickly, a little too quickly and propelled herself backwards and she would’ve ended up on the floor if Kara hadn’t been holding her.  Kara laughed and Lena joined in.  Lena got off Kara and walked into her room.  Kara followed.  She saw Lena apply more lipstick and fix her hair.

“Kara.” Lena said, breaking Kara out of her daze.

“Hmm.”

“You have lipstick on your face, my lipstick.” Lena said.

And then it clicked, “Oh!” Kara said running to the bathroom and quickly wiping it off, listening to Lena’s melodic laugh. 

She walked back into Lena’s room and found Lena waiting.

“Are you ready?” Kara asked.

“Yeah.”

They walked out to the balcony, Lena locking it and putting the key back under the mat.  Kara picked Lena up and they were off again.

 

Kara landed in her apartment and Eliza was busy in the kitchen talking to Alex.  When Kara set Lena down and Lena kissed her cheek and both Alex and Eliza smiled softly.  Lena straightened out her outfit and walked hand in hand with Kara to the kitchen.

“Hey guys what’s up?” Kara asked.

Eliza smirked and turned around, giving her attention to the mashed potatoes.

“Maggie’s coming around for thanksgiving.” Alex said, “I invited her last night.”

“Wait, what, I thought you two weren’t speaking.” Kara said.

“We are, we were hanging out again, you know getting out old rhythm back, and then with that everything happened over the last few days, she came over and she kissed me.  She kissed me Kara.” Alex said excitedly.

Kara grinned, “I’m so happy for you.”

Lena watched as they interacted, happy, it reminded her of when she came out to Lex and they immediately went out and he was her wingman.  Memories like that would always hold true, to the kind heart he was before he got obsessed and focused on the wrong thing.  Nothing, not even the filth he spewed out at her during his trial would tarnish the memories that she had when they were younger.

“Well you had news about Maggie,” Kara said, her voice pulling Lena out of thought, “I have news as well.”  Kara stood next to Lena and put her arm around her.

“I really like Lena, and she knows I’m Supergirl.”

“Kara, you flew in carrying her, I figured.  Also mom sent a picture of you two sleeping this morning.”

“Oh yeah.  Wait what!” Kara said, blushing because Lena had kissed her cheek.

“You guys are cute.  But Maggie and I are way cuter.”

“I don’t think so.” Kara argued back.

Lena laughed at the sibling rivalry, when the door knocked and Alex ran to open it. 

“Maggie hi.” Alex said.

“Hey Alex,” Maggie walked in, “Hey everyone.” Maggie greeted.

Kara walked up to Maggie and gave her a hug.  “Hi Maggie, welcome, and thank you.”

“For what.”

“Making my sister the happiest she’s been in a while.”

Maggie blushed.  Kara linked her arm with Maggie’s and pulled her along.

“This is Lena Luthor,” Kara introduced. Lena gave a wave and a smile. “Hi, lovely to meet you.” Kara walked them to the kitchen where Eliza had finished all the food save the turkey, and was watching the scene unfold in front of her.  Her daughters and their girlfriends.  She could have been prouder.  Before Kara could introduce Maggie, Eliza spoke, “Maggie Sawyer I presume.”

Maggie couldn’t speak.  Kara let go and went back to Lena, both watching with glee.  Alex approached Maggie and held her hand.  It gave Maggie the confidence to speak up.

“Uh, yes.  Hello Mrs Danvers.”  Maggie stammered.

Both Lena and Kara were giggling, and only Eliza saw.

Eliza pulled Maggie into a hug and Maggie tensed up when Alex let go of her hand, but relaxed soon after.  Alex turned around to face Kara and Lena, but they had migrated to the sofa.  Eliza let go of Maggie and said, “Thank you, for making Alex realise who she really is, and helping her get there.”

Maggie was speechless.  “Um… you’re welcome.  I think.”

Eliza laughed.  “Come on, I’m not that bad, ask Lena, and I caught those two sleeping together!”

Maggie and Alex whipped around to see Kara’s bright red face and Lena’s face buried in Kara’s shoulder.

“What!” Maggie asked.

“Oh not like that, this morning, they were both asleep on the sofa.” Eliza explained.

“Yeah,” Alex said, pulling her phone out and showing Maggie the picture.

“Aww, okay, that’s cute,” Maggie said, “But we’re way cuter,” she said turning to face Alex.

“Told you.”  Alex said to Kara, who just stuck her tongue out.

There was a knock at the door and Kara rushed to open it as humanly possible.  Winn, James and Mon-El were all standing there, smiles at the ready.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” They all said in unison.  Kara smiled and let them in.  James and Winn stopped in their tracks when they saw Lena.

“Umm Kara…” Winn started.

“Oh its fine, Lena knows I’m Supergirl, but Maggie doesn’t, so keep it on the DL.”

“Oh, okay.” Winn sighed.

“You’re the guy who bumped into me at the gala.  You work with Kara don’t you?” Lena said, “You distracted me so she could change into Supergirl.  And you helped with the black box field generator.”  Lena rambled.

“Yes.  Hi, I’m Winn.”  He said holding out his hand.

“Nice to finally meet you and put a name to the face,” Lena said shaking his hand.

“Miss Luthor, nice to see you again.” James said.

“James, we’re at thanksgiving, you can call me Lena.” She said.  James just smiled and joined Winn.

“And you’re Mike?” Lena said to Mon-El.  She knew perfectly who he was, but she was going to have fun, making him squirm for kissing Kara without her permission.

“Yes, well, Mon-El.  That was a really fun party.  Except for when the bad guys showed up.”  He said.

“The party was a trap, set by Lena to catch the bad guys buddy,” Winn explained, leading him, James and Mon-El to the sofa.

Kara stood next to Lena and Lena took in her surroundings.  It was a giant family.  Eliza and Maggie were bonding in the kitchen, and Alex was sneaking more alcohol to the sofa where the boys sat, and she wedged herself between James and Winn, handing them each a beer and gave one to Mon-El.  She looked at Kara, and Kara was looking at her, and they just smiled at each other and walked towards the kitchen.  Maggie’s phone rang.  Her face went from excited to sombre in a matter of seconds.

“I’m so sorry, that was my Captain, I’ve been assigned a case.  I have to go.” Maggie said sighed as she put her phone away.

Alex noticed Maggie was sad and she stood up and almost ran towards her. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I have to go, I’ve got a case.”

“Alright, I understand.  We’ll save you some food, and I’ll bring it over tonight.” Alex said, walking her to the door.

She opened the door and Kara used her x-ray vision to see what they were doing, they were leaning in and then a hand got in the way.  She turned it off and Lena was stood in front of her.

“What?” Kara asked.

“I know what you were doing, that’s an abuse of your powers.” Lena said.

“It’s not,” Kara protested, “Not when it’s out of concern for my sister.” Kara argued back.

Lena gave her a look and Kara caved, “Okay fine, I was being nosy.”

Lena smiled and placed a kiss on Kara’s nose, which made Kara blush.

“Well at least I can cook the turkey how I was supposed to now.” Kara said.

“Yeah, I would have hated to miss that,” Lena said, closing the gap and giving Kara a quick kiss.  They broke apart when they heard glass smashing.  Kara turned around and Mon-El was covered in beer, staring directly at them, and glass all around him.  Winn and James were up in an instant, pushing the furniture back, Eliza running over with a cloth to mop up the mess.  Alex shut the door and grabbed more towels and helped Eliza.  Kara sped over and started picking up all the glass, whilst Lena held eye contact with Mon-El and winked at him before walking over to the kitchen.

“Sorry, I must have had too tight a grip on the bottle.  Still getting used to my strength.” Mon-El apologised. 

Kara came back into the kitchen hands full of glass and dropped it in the bin.  Lena walked over to her.

“Is everything okay?” Lena asked.  Kara turned and faced her.

“You kissed me on purpose didn’t you?” Kara accused.

“I kissed you, because you were being cute…”

“And because Mon-El was watching.” Kara finished.

Lena just smiled.

“Lena!”

“What, I was just showing him what a kiss with consent looked like.” Lena said.

Kara opened her mouth and closed it again, and then she opened it and closed it again.  Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled her down for a kiss.  They were in relative privacy, so it was short kiss. They pulled apart and Kara’s eyes were full of wonderment.

“You’re mine, Kara.  I don’t share,” Lena almost growled.  It made Kara throb, it shouldn’t have, but it made Kara’s core throb.  It was almost as if Lena could sense it because she placed a small kiss to Kara’s neck and left to help Eliza and Alex.  Mon-El walked over to Kara, shirt stained with beer.

“I’m so sorry Kara,” he said.

“It happens, don’t worry about it.” Kara said, waving her hand.

“So you and Lena…” he left the question in the air.

“Yes, we are together.”  Kara finished for him.

“Okay, okay.”  He said, and Kara walked off to help Eliza, Alex and Lena clean up.

She got to the other women and they were laughing.  “What’s so funny?” Kara asked.

“Kara, were you spying on Maggie and I just now?” Alex laughed.

“What?” Kara asked.

“I had to tell her, it wasn’t right.” Lena said, half-pouting.  Kara fell for it.

Alex dragged Kara by the elbow, with the beer stained clothes in her other hand, to the kitchen.

“I like Lena.  She’s fun and you smile a lot, and you haven’t smiled like that in a while.  So I’m happy for you Kara.” Kara turned to walk away but Alex grabbed her elbow again, “If you spy on Maggie and I again, I will beat your ass in the DEO training room.” Alex threatened.  It was an empty threat because she knew Kara wouldn’t do it again.

Kara laughed and walked to Winn and James who were just standing there, beers in hand, with weird looks on their face as they watched Lena and Eliza joke with one another.  She stood in front of them and waved her hand in front of their faces.  It got their attention.

“Yeah!  What’s up Kara?” Winn asked.

“Can you guys set the table please, I just need to do the turkey and we’ll be ready to eat.”

“Sure thing Kara,” James said, and they went off, roping Mon-El into helping too.

Lena was pulled aside by Alex.

“We need to talk.” Alex said seriously.

“Yeah okay.” Lena said, worried.

“What are your intentions with my sister?” Alex asked.

“I’m sorry what?”

“What are your intentions with my sister?” Alex asked again.  An angry gaze boring into Lena.

“I intend to treat Kara how she deserves.  By giving her the entire world if I have to, she’s been through so much.  I want her to be happy, and if I make her happy, then that’s what she’ll get, and if she ever gets bored of me and finds happiness somewhere else, or in someone else, then I will let her go.  I would never intentionally hurt her.  I’m falling for her, Alex, hard.” Lena poured her heart out.  Alex was important to Kara, she knew that.

Alex was speechless.

“Well okay then,” Alex said when she found her voice again, “Well, you make some good points there, but I still have to have the talk with you.”

“The talk?” Lena asked.

“Alright here goes,” Alex took a deep breath in, “I don’t work for the FBI; I work for the DEO, the Department of Extra-Normal Operations.  I work with Kara as Supergirl taking down rogue aliens and helping protect the planet.  So if you ever, ever hurt my sister, I will personally have a couple of friends show you to the surface of Mars.  And they would be all too happy to comply.”

Lena gulped.  That was quite a threat.  She assumed one of these friends was Superman.

“Alex, I appreciate the concern and the rather distinctive threat, but I don’t think that I would ever have it in me to harm Kara.” Lena explained.

“Good.”

Kara watched everything unfolding.  Lena and Alex talking, Eliza walking from Lena and Alex to telling the guys off because they were setting the table up wrong, the guys being scared of Eliza, too right they should, and she felt her family and her heart growing.  She was brought out of her daze by Lena slipping her hands into Kara’s.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Kara said looking down at Lena, who gave her a look, “Okay everything.”

“Like what?” Lena asked.

“Thanksgiving just used to be me, Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah, now it’s grown and it’s all of us.”  Kara said.

“We’re all here because of you Kara.” Lena said, rising on her toes to give Kara a quick peck on the cheek.  “I just had a very interesting talk with your sister.” Lena told Kara.

“Oh no, what did she say?” Kara asked.

“She said that she works for the DEO and not the FBI, and that if I ever harm you in any way, then she would get a couple of friends to show me the surface of Mars.”

Kara groaned.

“I thought it was a unique threat.” Lena said.

Kara led them to the table, shaking her head, with Lena trailing and smiling, which had been set and ready.  The turkey was waiting in the middle, and as everyone sat down, Kara focused and fried the bird.

“Now, a couple of days ago we didn’t have the chance to finish our meal.  Since then, a lot has changed and a lot has been revealed, so this thanksgiving I am thankful for each and everyone here today.” Kara said.

Lena stood up next. “I am thankful for Kara; she has been the kindest soul to me that anyone has ever been.  You are sunshine personificated and I am so thankful that you deem me worthy of you.  And I am thankful to everyone here; you have accepted me as one of your own.”

Lena sat down and as everyone went through what they were thankful for, she grabbed Kara’s hand and rubbed her thumb up and down against it, both smiling at each other. 

For the first time in her life Lena Luthor was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n that’s it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It just came to me after the episode and wouldn’t go away.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when I'm gonna upload the 2nd chapter. Probably sometime this week.


End file.
